Team 7's little heiress
by sunhex1120
Summary: What if Sakura was never on team 7? But Hinata was. Read to find out more! For those who have read Hinata Hyuuga 7 this is the same story with less typos. I have decided to split this in half and changed the name from Hinata on team 7 to what it is now. Sasuhina onesided Naruhina hint of Gaahina
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if Hinata was on team 7 instead of Kurenai's team? The story will follow the guidelines of the real story with a few tweaks of my own MWAHAHAHAHA! **

**Just to tell you I dispise Sakura with a passion so no flames!**

**Warning! If you do not like Sakura the bully or SasuHina please no flames!**

**"Hai" Talking**

**'Hai' Thinking**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cuz if I did Sasuke would be fighting an Alive Itachi and Gaara for Hinata. Sakura would've been smushed to death by Gaara. Naruto would be Hokage already and Tobi wouldn't go on a killing spree. None of the Akatsuki would've died. DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**((O)))**

* * *

Prologue

"Hokage-sama. I suggest those three for Team Kakashi." The man with a scar across his nose smiled.

"He is indeed very special. She is as well. But are you really sure that this one would be good on this team? He is clumsy and forgetful, not to mention a prankster! Kakashi would never except him!" The Hokage chuckled.

"I am sure of it Hokage-sama." The man said seriously.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Hinata POV

'I won't be able to pass the test! I know I can't! I'm too weak!' I tell myself as I walk silently to the Academy. Today I was either going to be a Genin or restart in the Academy.'I'll never pass! Otosan says I'm too weak!"

I walked into the classroom to find paper airplanes all over the floor. I poured a little bit of chakra into my legs so that I could jump up to my favorite spot in the classroom: at the back. I can watch Naruto from there. Naruto is the one throwing paper airplanes to the floor so that Iruka-sensei will slip. I sigh. Suddenly I noticed that I was not alone at the top seat. THE heartthrob of the village Sasuke Uchiha was sitting next to me. I looked around and noticed that I was the only girl there. 'Why do people try to come late on a day like today?' I turned to the stoic Uchiha slowly.

"A-Ano. O-Ohayo S-Sasuke-san." I say nervously. 'Man this guy creeps me out!'

"Hn." He replies and looks away. I felt someone's arm fall around my shoulder and I looked over at them with a blush. Kiba. I smiled with a tint of red still in my cheeks.

"Hey Hinata-chan! I hope you're on my team!" He said, I blushed and nodded. I actually meant it but I was hoping Shino-kun or Naruto-kun could be on the team as well. Sasuke snorted and turned away with his chin resting on his knuckles.

"Nani?! What do you think you're doing?!" A loud voice said from behind me. I looked around Kiba to see none other tham Sakura Haruno. She was supposedly the most pretty girl in the class, according to Naruto.

"A-Ano. I-I w-was h-here f-first. G-Gomen."I told her, not knowing what she ment by 'What are you doing?"

"I meant weakling that you're sitting beside my Sasuke-kun." She snarled. I realized my mistake and wimpered with tears welling up in my eyes. Kiba was glaring murderously at the pinkette when a growl was heard from beside me.

"Go away Sakura." Sasuke snarled at her. A look of pure shock appeared on her face before she shot a glare at me. Sakura walked away with her head down in shame while shooting a few more glares at me and sitting next to Ino. I looked at Sasuke in surprise. But he just looked away.

"All right cla-AAAAAHHHH!" Iruka screamed as he entered the class and slipped on the paper airplanes. Most of us laughed. I on the other hand was wondering if he was alright while the stoic ones snorted slightly. When Iruka was finished scolding Naruto and forcing him to clean up the paper airplanes he announced the thing we had to do to become Genin.

"You must all make 3 bunshin minimum." I saw Naruton's jaw drop. This was his worst technique. I was scared now. Finally it was my turn.

"All right Hinata-chan, go ahead." Iruka smiled at me.

"B-Bunshin no Jutsu!" Three of myself stood beside me.

"Well done Hinata!" Mizuki grinned and wrote something down on his clipboard. He handed me a headband. I tied it aroynd my neck and smiled at the two sensei's and stepped outside. Everyone was there. I ran to Otosan.

"O-Otosan! O-Otosan! I'm a genin!" I cried as I fung my arms around him. After I let go he glared at me as if I did something wrong and left with a confused Hanabi behind him. Tears started to stream down my face when I spotted Naruto. He had no headband and was sulking in the shade of the swinging tree. I started walking towards him when someone grabbed my wrist.

"S-Sasuke-san!" I jumped as said Uchiha dragged me away from Naruto and back into the crowd.

* * *

Sasuke POV

'Why do I have Hinata in tow? Why am I not letting her near the dobe? Why do I care?!' I asked myself as I steered the young Hyuuga to the crowd. Eventually I found a Hyuuga Branch member and left her in his sight before stalking home.

* * *

Hinata POV

* * *

The next day...

* * *

"All right mina. We had a small incident involving Mizuki-sensei so we have the perfect amount of people for teams." Naruto grinned up at Iruka with his new headband sparkling. He was sitting down in the middle row with Sakura in the middle and Shino at the end. I smiled as I looked down at him. I zoned out and almost fell asleep until I felt somone poke my shoulder. Sasuke. I looked forwards at Iruka.

"Team 7. The three lucky people to be on Team 7 are..."

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura and Ino glared at each other and crossed their fingers.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto banged his head on the table. The Sasuke fan-girls glared glared more intensely.

"And Hinata Hyuuga."

* * *

**Cliff Hanger! Pls review for this and my other stories!**

**Sunhex1120 .:{¥}:.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: What if Hinata was on team 7 instead of Kurenai's team? The story will follow the guidelines of the real story with a few tweaks of my own MWAHAHAHAHA! **

**Warning! If you do not like Sakura the bully or SasuHina please no flames.**

**"Hai" Talking**

**'Hai' Thinking**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cuz if I did Sasuke would be fighting an Alive Itachi an Gaara for Hinata. Sakura would've been smushed to death by Gaara. Naruto would be Hokage already and Tobi wouldn't go on a killing spree. None of the Akatsuki would've died. DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Hinata POV

"NANI!" Sakura and Ino screamed along with all the other Sasuke fan-girls. I was just plain shocked. I am on a team with THE emotionless Uchiha and THE hyperactive Uzumaki. I felt like a thousand pairs of eyes were looking at me at the moment.

"Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno and Shino Abruame." Sakura groaned.

"Ha your team sucks forehead girl!" Ino teased.

"Not as much as yours will Ino-pig-chan!" Sakura countered.

"Team 10 is Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yanmaka." Ino shrugged.

"At least I actually know those two." Ino shrugged before going back to glaring at me, as did Sakura. I am going to need to watch my back from now on so that I won't end up dead in an alley or something.

"Okay! Go grab your lunches! Meet back here after lunch. Alright mina?" Iruka said as we rushed to grab our lunches. I snatched up my lunch and walked to my favorite place to eat. When I reached the tree outside the academy I put chakra into my feet and walked up to a high branch. There I started eating. As I munched on a rice ball I sensed someone's chakra. I looked down to see none other than my emotionless Uchiha teamate. Hidden by leaves I could only watch as he sat down on the swing to eat lunch. Then I noticed another chakra from behind me. I looked around at my other teamate sneaking up on Sasuke. I blushed at Naruto but lost my balance. With that I fell from the tree. My stomach flipped and I shut my eyes. I waited in fear for the impact that was sure to come. But it never came. I opened my eyes to look into Sasuke's onyx ones. I blushed at the fact that Naruto was staring at me intensly with concern etched into every part of his face. I even thought I saw a flicker of concern in the pits of Sasuke's dark emotionless eyes.

"What were you doing up there Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to one side. I blushed even harder.

"A-A-Ano, I-I w-w-was e-eating l-l-lunch w-when I-I w-was d-distracted b-by y-you s-seaking u-up o-on S-Sasuke-s-san. A-A-And I-I f-f-fell." I stuttered. Sasuke glared at Naruto. I sure am happy that when I had fallen, my lunch did so too. 'I don't have to climb up again. Phew!' I thought.

"A-A-Ano, I-I h-have t-to g-go i-inside n-now. A-Arigato S-Sasuke-s-san." He let me go and I bowed to him thankfully. With that I ran back to the academy in silence with my head down and a huge blush apparent on my face. I almost imediately ran into someone. I looked up fearfully. Sakura glared at me, whipping her long pink locks back. She cracked her knuckles. Then she lunged forwards and grabbed my heavy coat in her hands.

"Hinata you had better not get anywhere near my Sasuke-kun or I will tear you limb from limb." Sakura snarled at me while shaking the front of my beige jacket slightly.

"A-Ano. Please let go of me Sakura-san." I said bravely. Tears fell down my cheeks as she smirked evilly.

"No because I am going to beat you up for being on Sasuke-kun's team and not me." Sakura cackled. She dropped me and cracked her knuckles again. I stood up and looked at her fearfully. She struck out at me but I dodged.

"H-Haaa!" I cried as I sent chakra to my fingertips and jabbed her shoulder. Sakura screamed in agony and held her shoulder. More tears spilled down my face. I'm not supposed to use the Juuken on my peers!

"What's going on here?" Sasuke walked up to us and Sakura looked up at him with a face full of pain. His eyes were blank.

"Gomenasai! Y-You w-were g-going t-to a-a-attack m-me so I c-closed o-one o-of y-your c-chakra points." I whimpered. Sasuke looked at Sakura with a look full of loathing.

"Come on Hinata, let's get to class and away from this teme." He growled and grabbed my hand. I blushed deeply as he dragged me away from an outraged Sakura Haruno.

When we reached the class we were the first ones there. I sat down in my normal spot at the back. To my surprise, Sasuke sat next to me.

* * *

Sasuke POV

'Why did I save her from that fall? Why did I take her from Sakura? Why am I sitting next to her? WHY DO I CARE?' I asked myself(AN: Sasuke's in denial ;P) as Hinata and I waited patiently for the rest of the class to arrive. Slowly they started filing in. Naruto walked in quietly and sat on Hinata's other side. She blushed. I felt a small monster in my chest hiss at him when he sat down. I don't even know why!

"All right mina! Your Jounin leader will arrive shortly." Iruka walked in and walked right out of the door again. Slowly the Jounin came and took their teams. A red eyed brunette took Sakura's team and a black haired guy who was smoking took Shikamaru's team. Finally after an hour we were the only ones left in the room. Naruto looked out of the door.

"We're the last ones!" He yelled, exhasperated."Even Iruka-sensei is gone!"

"I-I'm sure o-our n-new sensei h-has a g-good reason for b-being late." Hinata whispered from beside me.

"Hn." I agreed.

"A-Ano? Naruto-kun? What a-are you doing?" I looked up. Naruto was putting a chalk eraser between the two sliding doors.

"A surperior Jounin would never fall for that old prank." I say matter of factly. As is right on cue a man popped his head through the door. The chalk eraser fell on his head.

"Ah! G-Gomenasai sensei!" Hinata exclaimed with a look of horror. I rolled my eyes. 'As if it was her fault. But seriously! This is our Jounin leader? Pathetic!'

"Hmm. On a first impression…I hate you." A depressing silence fell upon us. Our Jounin leader had gray hair and a mask covering his mouth and nose. His eye was covered by his headband.

"Why don't we go outside then?" The masked man asked. We walked over to some benches near the river and sat down across from the Jounin.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" He asked. I wanted to facepalm. 'This is so boring!'

"Why don't you introduce yourself first for referance?" Naruto countered.

"Me? My name is Kakashi Hatake. I don't feel like telling you my likes and dislikes. My dream is... I have many hobbies." He finished. 'All we really learned was his name.

"Alright you go first blondy." Naruto glared at him for the nickname.

"Yosha! My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like cupped ramen. I like ramen even better when Iruka-sensei buys it for me! I dislike the three minutes that I have to wait for the water to boil for the ramen." Naruto smiled.'Dobe. Does he only think about ramen?' "My dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever! My hobbies are Jokes and Pranks I guess."

"Next the girl." Kakashi's showing eye smiled at Hinata and I felt the monster in my chest hiss again.

"A-Ano I'm Hinata Hyuuga. I like..." She blushed."I dislike when I-I cannot be strong. My dream i-is to be strong like..." She blushed harder and looked at Naruto. The monster was even louder inside of me."My hobby is T-Training."

"Now you with the serious expression." Kakashi pointed to me. I rolled my eyes again.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. There are many things I dislike. There is almost nothing that I like. I have a dream that is sure to become an ambition... To kill a certain man." Naruto gulped and Hinata looked at me with a different expression than before. Like admiration.

"All right. Tomorrow we will run a survival exercise. Be there at 5:00 AM and don't eat breakfast unless you like throwing up."

"More survival training?" Naruto groaned. Kakashi snickered.

"You guys are going to chicken out when I say this." Hinata and Naruto gulped."This is a test whether you will become full genin or not. There is a 66% failure rate so you might end up back at the academy." Naruto gaped at him and Hinata fainted. I caught her. "See! I tood you you would chicken out! Ja! See ya tomorrow." Kakashi poofed away.

* * *

**Hope u liked it! Review pls!**

**Sunhex1120**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: What if Hinata was on team 7 instead of Kurenai's team? The story will follow the guidelines of the real story with a few tweaks of my own MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Warning! If you do not like Sakura the bully or SasuHina please no negatif reviews.**

**"Hai" Talking**

**'Hai' Thinking**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cuz if I did Sasuke would be fighting an Alive Itachi and Gaara for Hinata. Sakura would've been smushed to death by Gaara. Naruto would be Hokage already and Tobi wouldn't go on a killing spree. None of the Akatsuki would've 'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Guest: Thanx for your review. I am a little bit hurt at your words but am not angry. This was originally my first story that I ever wrote on fanfiction. I was thinking of changing it so it's better but I decided to leave it as a sign that it was my first story. All I'm doing while putting it on again is trying to get rid of typos. Please don't put flames unless you think it will truly make my story better. I personally thought it sounded like Sasuke was in denial of his feelings but some people have different opinions than me and my couzin who also reads this. Please find another story if this one does not satisfy you. T^T BUT I WILL KEEP TRYING DATTEBAYO!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Hinata POV

I was the first one to the training field the next day. I sat down on a rock and sharpened my shuriken. A few minutes later Sasuke arrived dragging a half sleeping Naruto. He dropped him on the ground and sat next to me.

2 hours later...

"You're late!" Yelled Naruto as Kakashi poofed into being in front of us.

"Gomen. A black cat crossed my path." He put his hand behind his head and we looked at him weirdly. "Alright." He set an alarm clock on one of the training posts." This is set for 12:00. You must take one of these two bells from me." He held up the bells." If you cannot complete this task you will be tied to this post and I will eat your lunch in front of you." We all held our stomachs. 'So that's why he didn't want us to eat breakfast.'

"You must come at me with the intent to kill me or you will not get the bells."

"D-Demo isn't that d-dangerous?" I asked.

"Yeah you couldn't even dodge a chalk eraser dattebayo!" Naruto snickered.

"The loudest is usually the one with the least talent and is ignored." Kakashi said. Naruto frowned. He suddenly took out a kunai and lunged at Kakashi. There was a poof and Kakashi was behind Naruto with Naruto's kunai at his own neck. 'Sugoi!' I stared in amazement. I saw Sasuke with an interested look on his face.

"Hasty aren't we? I didn't even say 'start' yet. At least I know that you respect me now. Alright. START!" We all hopped away. I was hidden under a bush and I could see Sasuke in a tree. I couldn't see Naruto but I could tell he was hidden as well.

"Let's have a match fair and square!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi from a rock. 'Naruto-kun!'

"I think you're talking about the wrong kind of match." Kakashi's showing eye twitched.

"The only thing wrong here is your hairstyle!" Naruto roared and charged.

"Shinobi tool one: Taijutsu." Kakashi said as he reached into his weapon pouch. Naruto froze. Kakashi pulled out an orange book.

"A book?!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, I wanted to see what happened next." Kakashi giggled as he read his book.

"I'm gonna flatten you!" Naruto charged. He punched and Kakashi sensei blocked, still reading that orange book. He kicked and Kakashi ducked. He punched again and Kakashi poofed behind him.

"You're showing your back to the enemy Baka!" Then I noticed that Kakashi was making the sign of the tiger. I saw Sasuke's eyebrows raise. I opened my mouth to yell a warning when Naruto turned around to look at Kakashi-sensei.

"Konoha's secret jutsu!" Kakshi charged at Naruto with his fingers outstretched." One thousand years of pain!" He poked Naruto in the butt and sent him flying. I blushed and I heard Sasuke whisper 'They're both Bakas'. How was I supposed to get a bell from Kakashi-sensei alone? He's way to strong. Then it hit me. I quickly jumped up to Sasuke as Naruto dragged himself from the water below.

"Sasuke-san!" I whispered urgently. He looked around at me with a bored look in his eye. "We n-need to u-use Teamwork to get a bell!" I told him. He nodded and I told him my plan. We split up and waited for Naruto to get out of the way.

"A bell?!" Naruto caught himself in Kakashi-sensei's trap. Kakashi hopped out of the tree and started lecturing Naruto. I gave Sasuke the signal and we both charged at Kakashi at the same time with presice accuracy. We both hit him with our Kunai but only found a log where he was supposed to be. He suddenly appeared behind us.

"Now Hinata!" Sasuke commanded as I activated my Byakugan. I struck out at Kakashi-sensei with chakra at my fingertips and hit him on his arm. He gasped in surprise as I hit him a few more times with my Juuken. Then Sasuke made a few hand signs.

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" He blew a fireball at our handicapped sensei. he yelped. When Sasuke was done I took both of the bells from a slightly smoldering Kakashi and handed one to Sasuke who was smirking. Only then did we notice that Naruto was gone.

"Well done Hinata and Sasuke. You two pass but we must find Naruto and punsih him. Don't tell him but we'll play a little prank on him. We'll say that you all must stop being ninjas..." Kakashi explained and I giggled at his idea

* * *

**What are those three up to? Review pls**

**Sunhex1120**


End file.
